Promiscuo
by Vistoria
Summary: Neji nii-san, ¿Qué es ser promiscuo? Definitivamente esa chiquilla no tenía moral.


Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Las ideas y narración de ésta historia es de mi autoria. Prohibido cualquier tipo reproducción.

* * *

**Promiscuo.**

.

Aquel día Neji Hyuuga se levantó temprano como era su costumbre; entrenó con su tío, se duchó y luego tomó desayuno. Pasadas algunas horas ― en las que realizó otro tipo de actividades ― la impaciencia comenzó a embargarlo sintiendo la absurda necesidad de respirar aire puro para tranquilizarse.

El aroma dulce que expelían la variedad de flores que había en el patio trasero de la mansión, ingresaba a sus fosas nasales producto de la suave brisa que corría calmándolo un poco, aunque sus ojos permanecían fijos en el horizonte queriendo ver más allá de los frondosos árboles que colindaban los terrenos. Aún cuando tenía la opción de hacerlo, prefirió que no, sólo para no extrañarla más de lo que ya lo hacia; quería conservar la esperanza que pronto la vería. Suspirando con frustración centró su mirada en un niño pequeño que corría torpemente por entre las flores persiguiendo a las mariposas y demás insectos que habían en el jardín, sus ojos lo identificaban como un miembro más del clan Hyuuga.

Desvió la mirada, enfocándola en un punto lejano. Otro suspiro melancólico ― algo demasiado inusual en alguien como él ― se fundió con el viento yéndose lejos. Faltaban sólo dos días para que Tenten cumpliera los veinte años ― a él aún le faltaban unos meses ― y todavía no regresaba de la absurda misión que le había sido asignada.

A nadie se le podría pasar por la cabeza que él, una persona tan seria, insensible y fría, podría extrañar a alguien, pero si lo hacia; echaba mucho de menos a Tenten. Ya había pasado cerca de un mes desde que ella se había marchado en misión y él, estando de vacaciones, no tenía muchas cosas con las cuales distraerse. Sus días pasaban lentos y aburridos, distrayéndose con entrenamientos, las jugarretas de Hanabi, paseos por la aldea y otras insignificantes actividades que no le tomaban mucho tiempo. Su presencia en la torre Hokage había sido denegada y por más que tratase el Hokage se negaba rotundamente a darle cualquier tipo de misión por muy estúpida que fuese, alegando a su defensa que "debía descansar y aprovechar el tiempo". El hecho de que Tenten tampoco estuviese en Konoha afectaba a su paciencia y sus alteradas hormonas.

La risa divertida del pequeño que correteaba entre las flores llamó nuevamente su atención, provocando un amago de sonrisa en su rostro al ver como el niño se divertía tanto solo, pero en una persona tan infernalmente seria y consumida por el aburrimiento, ya nada podía provocar algún tipo de reacción.

― Neji nii- san ― la voz de su prima menor lo sobresaltó. Con lentitud volteó para enfocar sus opalinos ojos en la chica.

― ¿Que pasa, Hanabi? ― ya ni para formalismos tenía ánimos.

― ¿Qué es ser promiscuo?

No hubo un momento de duda en sus palabras, simplemente largó la pregunta como si nada importase; sin vergüenza, sin timidez, nada. ¡Esa niña no tenía moral!

Si en sus ojos las pupilas fueran notorias todos podrían haberse dado cuenta de la pequeña dilatación que sufrieron, pero como no tenía y no había nadie más que Hanabi mirándolo, sus ojos sólo se abrieron unos milímetros más de la normal, demostrando ― casi por inercia ― que se había sorprendido, pero esa escasa sorpresa no alcanzó a dilatar los vasos sanguíneos de sus blancas y frías mejillas. Cualquier tipo de reacción físico – emocional era imposible de apreciar en Neji Hyuuga aún en la situación más compleja y vergonzosa.

Carraspeó sonoramente, tomó aire profundamente, entrecerró los ojos durante unos segundos y luego, con el rostro erguido y serio, la mirada clavada en su pequeña prima, respondió ― Ser promiscuo significa hacer cosas antes de tiempo, es decir, cosas inadecuadas antes de edad.

Los ojos de Hanabi brillaron encantados y una sonrisa complacida se dibujó en su infantil rostro. Neji miró atentamente cada reacción en su prima estando a punto de sonreír complacido, pero una alerta en su mente lo hizo darse cuenta de su pequeño error.

Un, dos, cinco. Mal ejemplo Neji Hyuuga.

― ¡Eso quiere decir que tú eres un promiscuo nii- san! ― exclamó sonriente la chica ― tú hiciste cosas indebidas antes de tiempo.

Las mandíbulas del Hyuuga del Bouke se tensaron notoriamente, sus puños se cerraron sobre sus piernas y la vocecilla molesta que habitaba dentro de su mente lo recriminó por ser un estúpido. Asintió de mala manera aceptando que el ejemplo que daba su prima era el mejor para la respuesta que él había dado.

― Ahora entiendo porque Shino me llamó de esa manera ― sin poder evitarlo la mandíbula de Neji se desencajó; el comentario de aquella indecorosa niña lo había sobresaltado ― bueno, ya me voy. Adiós nii - san, gracias por la respuesta.

Sin darle tiempo de contestar o llamarle la atención, Hanabi se retiró del lugar con la misma velocidad y sigilo que había llegado. Neji suspiró resignado dejando caer la cabeza con los ojos cerrados; definitivamente la familia Hyuuga estaba cayendo en un abismo muy profundo.

Aquel linaje respetado por años estaba decayendo notoriamente y él había sido el primero en ser tildado como la oveja negra de la familia, el repudio de todos sus familiares.

― Papi… ― la dulce e inocente voz del pequeño que antes jugaba entre las flores hizo que levantara nuevamente la cabeza centrando sus ojos opalinos en los de su hijo ― mami…

― No lo sé ― respondió negando con la cabeza, su tono de voz era notoriamente desanimado. Quizás las pocas palabras de su hijo no se entendieran mucho, pero para él era más que claro lo que pretendía decir. Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se acercó al pequeño tomándolo entre sus brazos ― realmente no lo sé Hizashi.

El niño rodeó con sus pequeños brazos el cuello del mayor depositando un tierno e infantil beso en la blanquecina mejilla de su padre.

Neji sonrío a su vástago.

No le importaba ser considerado la deshonra de su clan, poco le interesaba lo que la gente dijera sobre él y Tenten: que eran unos promiscuos, unos tontos y un sin fin de dimes y diretes que ya habían aprendido a ignorar. Quizás se habían equivocado, habían sido unos irresponsables al tener relaciones sexuales sin precaución, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse; su hijo ya tenía más de uno año.

El pequeño Hizashi había nacido cuando Tenten y él todavía tenían dieciocho años, después de intensas jornadas de sexo sin protección. No se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho junto a su compañera y amiga, después de todo había sido ella quien lo incitó mostrándole todas las bondades del sexo más ardiente, punto aparte había sido lo que resultó de aquellas extensas expediciones de placer, pero como buen hombre que era, responsable ante todo, se hizo cargo de sus acciones y respondió frente a lo que se venía.

Aún recordaba claramente la cara de su tío cuando le comunicó que sería padre y luego vinieron todas las del consejo, pero él pidió fuerzas a su padre para soportar todo aquello. Afortunadamente todo ya se había acabado y él más feliz parecía ser su tío quien disfrutaba enormemente de la alegría innata del menor.

Quizás muchos hubiesen agregado a todas aquellas cualidades que durante años lo distinguieron como un prodigio, la de ser promiscuo, eso a él sencillamente no le afectaba; lo sabía y lo aceptaba. Se consideraba inmensamente feliz por el hijo que Tenten le había dado, además estaba junto a la mujer que amaba y no tenía de que quejarse; promiscuo y todo él era feliz.

― ¿Vamos a comer algo? ― preguntó a su hijo, el cual balbuceó algunas cosas sin sentido ― Quizás está noche si regresa tu mamá.

La esperanza y el animo no se le acababan y aún cuando a veces se sintiera desanimado, tenía que suplir de alguna forma la ausencia de Tenten, por eso le habían otorgado las vacaciones especialmente para el cuidado de su hijo, así no se hacia tan difícil la espera y el pequeño no sufría tanto.

Neji realmente anhelaba que Tenten regresara pronto, no mentía al decir que la extrañaba y necesitaba. Habitual se había hecho compartir a su lado, dormir junto a ella y recibir el cariño tan gratificante que ella le entregaba; necesitaba su dosis de amor, además de otro tipo de caricias que se reducían a la intimidad de su habitación.

― ¿Dónde van los dos hombres de mi vida? ― la voz femenina lo sobresaltó despertándolo de su letargo. Alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos chocolate que tanto necesitaba.

― ¡Mamá! ― exclamó alegre Hizashi estirando sus bracitos para que la castaña lo tomara.

Neji miró a la castaña creyendo que era una cruel ilusión, pero el pequeño beso que ella le dio a modo de saludo le confirmó que finalmente ella había regresado; su promiscua novia finalmente estaba a su lado.

* * *

_Una creación nueva para aumentar el número de fics de Neji & Tenten ^^_

_Bueno, realmente le cambie el significado a "Promiscuo", según La Rae es otra cosa, pero para hacer mejor el fic tuve que cambiarlo, aunque el significado es medianamente parecido xD._

_Espero que les haya gustado, a mi la idea me pareció divertida: Neji un promiscuo. El chico no puede ser taaaaannnnnnn endemoniadamente perfecto, alguna herida tenía que tener y aquí está: un hijo. Ven, por sucio le paso esto... xD._

_La intención de Hanabi era claramente ponerlo en esa situación, ustedes imaginaran, esa chica es realmente mala U.U_

_**Ustedes no se procupen de todas maneras, si Neji es un promisco es por culpa de Tenten ya que ambos son unos sucios que hacen cualquier tipo de suciedades sin mediar las consecuencias xD**._

_Sigan apoyando ésta hermosa causa mis niñas ^^ **sigan gritandole NO a las asquerosas innombrables** y apoyen el Neji & Tenten._

_Como dijo Flor y yo hice mías sus palabras: un review hace feliz a un autor y un autor feliz publica más fics... haganme feliz!!! ^^_

_Nos leemos... =D_

_Próxima publicación el lunes, mi antigua historia con lemon incluido... ¿Se acuerdan de "Bienvenida"?_

_Pasen por Jovencito Inexperto que ya está subida ^^_


End file.
